1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to equipment mounting brackets, and more particularly to equipment brackets that mount to a truck frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility vehicles are manufactured with a frame designed to support equipment and objects such as motors, pumps, tanks, controls, hose trays, storage boxes, fire extinguishers and hangars for pipes, hoses, cable and wire. Typically, these vehicle frames have a C shaped profile with horizontal top and bottom web members and a vertical rail member.
In order to mount heavy equipment, support brackets adapted to the desired equipment are attached directly to the vehicle frame. Holes are drilled in the frame and bolts are used to attach the support bracket. Drilling holes is permanent and can weaken a vehicle frame. If the holes are initially misaligned, redrilling can cause further damage to the frame. If equipment needs to be shifted on the frame, new holes must be drilled. When the equipment is removed, the holes remain in the frame. These existing holes may limit the ability to reuse the vehicle with different equipment.
Another problem is there may be a variation in the dimensions of the truck frames due to different manufacturers and the manufacturing process. As a result, pre manufactured clamp brackets may not always fit tightly causing rattle or unnecessary vibration.
One example where a no drill bracket is valuable is on vehicles used for fluid transport such as petroleum where several pieces of equipment such as pumps, valves, compressors, pipe brackets and controls are mounted to the truck frame or trailer frame under the tank. Aligning the equipment to permanent holes in the frame can be difficult due to the shape, weight and alignment of the equipment. Any misalignment or excess vibration due to loose brackets can cause premature failure or a fitting to leak or break.
What is needed is an equipment support bracket that can be mounted securely to a vehicle frame without the need for drilling holes. A support bracket that can be tightened against the vehicle frame to prevent rattling is desired. A bracket that can be attached to the equipment first and then coupled to the vehicle frame is also desired.